


Tsukki Suffers

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Tsukki suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: TsukiHina + Pining





	Tsukki Suffers

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Blinking slowly Tsukishima watched as Hinata’s back arched, form perfect and hand poised high; the smile across their lips holding a sort of manic giddiness that could only ever be achieved by Hinata. He should be focusing on the game yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away. His heart thumped in his throat and time seemed to stand still as the ball floated into the space in front of them in a perfect arc, something he’s come to expect from the king of Karasuno at this point. 

Time sped up with an inaudible whoop. Hinata’s hand smacked against the ball, sending it across the net onto the opposite floor with a resounding smack that echoed through the air even over the roar of the crowd. They won. His teammates already rushing forward to surround and hug each other into a disgusting, sweaty group hug he had no chance of escaping even as he tsked and shoved at their chests. As per usual Hinata took advantage of his distraction by leaping onto his back with such force they tilted forward, the mass of bodies all falling to the floor in a chorus of grunts, laughter and gasps.

He turned around to shout at Hinata for his stupidity but his lips were captured in a fleeting his. Hinata pressing against him and pulling back so quickly Tsukishima would have questioned his own sanity if it wasn’t for the serious, searching expression across Hinata’s face, hardly the look you’d expect to see on a national champions face just after winning. Tsukishima’s face flushed bright and hot as he reached out to cup Hinata’s face. 

The roar of the crowd faded, his vision hyper focused on Hinata as if they were the only ones in the gymnasium. His finger pressed against the back of Hinata’s skull, pulling him in closer as his eyes drooped…

Tsukishima woke with a start, wide eyes blinking into the darkness of his room in confusion as his chest rose and fell in pants. Pushing himself up against his headboard he cursed, hand patting along the table beside him for his glasses. Pushing them up onto his nose he flicked on his light. His hand rose to his chest while the other circled loosely around his throat as he sucked shaky breaths into his lungs. His heart pounded against his palms, mouth releasing another curse as he slumped his head against his headboard. 

That had been his fourth dream this week about kissing Hinata and it was getting harder and harder for him to ignore the dumbass feelings he was having.


End file.
